Super Smash Bros CLASH!
by Pksmashbros
Summary: A Hypothetical idea for Smash Five with newcomers, stage ideas and new game modes! Prepare to CLASH!
1. Chapter 1: Rayman joins the legends!

Alright it's time for my take on a smash roster story I was mainly inspired by **Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux** by Dream Guardian AMS But with some differences, mainly them showing their movsets, alts, Costumes, Taunts, Trophys and stages (If they have any) and a oneshot with the characters. So anyways We'll start off with my vote for the smash ballot.

 **RAYMAN JOINS THE LEGENDS!**

 **Specials**

Neutral special Telescopic Punch:Rayman shoots his own fist. It can be charged, and when it missed, it returns like a boomerang.

Side special Plum Throw: Rayman throws a Plum. The Plum will bounce around and attach to one opponent, who will be unable to attack unless he/she squirms himself/herself out of the Plum.

Up special Swingman: A Swingman will pop up and throw Rayman towards a select direction. When Rayman descends, he uses his hair as a Helicopter.

Down special Shell: Rayman hops on a walking shell which charges forwards quickly and explodes on contact, it's powerful but it damages Rayman.

Final Smash – HI-HO MOSKITO! - pressing "B" after obtaining the smash ball will cause Rayman to summon Bzzit the rather large Mosquito friend of Rayman. Rayman will hop onto Bzzit's back and the player will then have control over Bzzit. Pressing "A" will cause Bzzit to fire a projectile from his proboscises these projectiles can move quickly across the screen and can be great to rack up DMG but do not deliver knock back or flinching. pressing "B" while on Bzzit's back will cause him to inhale deeply with his proboscises "swallowing" any player within range- after a moment Bzzit will expel the foe it "Swallowed" at high velocity transforming them into a sort of fast moving projectile- Players can either spit out the foe hoping to send them flying far enough to KO them off screen or they can try to aim their swallowed foe at other foes- dealing big DMG and even bigger knock back. however while Bzzit has a foe "swallowed" he will move slower around the screen he will also be unable to attack using "A". While on Bzzits back Rayman and Bzzit can fly around the stage the controls work similar to how Yoshi handles during his final smash.

 **Alts and Costumes**

Alts: Rayman - Vortex - Heavy Metal Fist - Lockjaw - Shock Rocket - Rayblox - Raymoz- Raymesis

Character swaps (Think alph and the koopalings): Globox, Barbara, Grand minimus and goth teensie (Grand minimus and goth teensie are stacked on top of each other like in Rayman arena) thier alts could be based of the costumes from origins and legends.

 **Entrances, Taunts, and Victory Poses**

Entrance  
Appears from spiral door before doing his entrance pose from Origins/Legends.

Taunt 1  
Grins as he does a peace sign towards the screen.

Taunt 2  
Performs his iconic grimace: holding his mouth wide open while flailing his tongue.

Taunt 3  
Does a russian style dance like in rayman 2 at the end of levels

Victory1  
Breaks opens a electoon cage freeing the elctoons inside

Victory2  
Performs either his victory dance from Origins/Legends

Victory3  
The photoboard from Rayman Origns falls from the sky infront of rayman and he takes a picture in the hole with a large armoured woman with a sword, (in team battles the player with the biggest score stands behind the picture of the woman, the player with the second-best score stands behind the picture of the other figure, and the rest are left to peek out from behind the photoboard to get their picture taken.

 **Stage and Stage Music**

Stage: The Glade of Dreams  
A shifting stage featuring various locales from Rayman origins from jibberish jungle to moody clouds.

Stage music: Rayman Legends Main Theme  
Treasure Chase!  
One of the Longest Shortcuts  
Rayman Arena theme melody  
Mr. Dark's theme  
Rayman 2 Main Theme/Staff Roll  
Hall of Doors

Jibberish Jungle:  
Advancement  
Punching Plateaus  
Medieval Theme  
The Fortified Castle  
Medieval Dragon  
The Canopy  
The Woods of Light  
Rayman 1 Title Screen/World Map

Desert of Dijiridoos:  
First Staffs  
Lost Beats  
Allegro Presto  
Mr. Sax's Hullabaloo

Gourmand Land:  
Frozen Paradise  
Breaking the Ice  
Hellish Paradise  
Fiesta de lose Meurtos  
Infernal Pursuit

Sea of Serendipity:  
Lums of the Water  
The Abyss  
Toadfinger  
The Spy Who Kicked Me  
Interrupting Bégoniax

Mystical Pique:  
The Fakir's Song  
Twilight Gulch

Moody Clouds:  
The Mecha Factory  
Steampunk Suspense

The Land of the Livid Dead:  
Nowhere to Run  
Chasing a Dream

 **Trophies**

Trophies:  
1 - Rayman  
2 - Hi-Ho Mskito! (Final Smash)  
3 - Globox  
4 - Mr. Dark  
5 - Ly the Fairy  
6 - Murphy  
7 - Razorbeard  
8 - Rabbids  
9 - Sergueï  
10 - Teensies  
11 - Hoodlums  
12 - Lums  
13 - Barbara  
14 - Betilla  
15 - Electoon  
16 - The four kings  
17 - The magician

 **Oneshot**

Five heroes were walking to the smash mansion, they were Rayman, Globox, Barbara, and Grand minimus and Goth Teensie. Rayman was looking at the acceptance letter he got to the smash mansion to participate in the next smash tournament "I still can't believe it, i'm gonna participate in this tournament and it isn't a April fools prank!" He then gave a small glare to his friends who had sheepish grins "Ya know Ray I can't wait to fight some powerful foes, like dragons and giant apes!" Barbara said while swinging her axe around. "Oh I can't wait for the buffet! All those fruits and other sweets, i'm gonna feel like i'm in gourmand land!" Globox said licking his lips hungry. "Alright then, Race you the mansion guys!" Rayman said "All stars here I come!" he cheered running towards the mansion with Globox and Barbara behind him leaving the teensies behind "Well you heard him let's go!" Grand minimus said on goth teensies shoulders "I want to meet my fellow kings!" Goth started to run faster "Yes your highness, I hope the land of the livid dead is being guarded well." He forgot that thought when he and his friends were about to join the legends of smash.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 1 please leave your thoughts in the review and next is someone's finest hour!**


	2. Chapter 2: K Rool Goes Bananas!

**Well Time for Chapter 2 and if you didn't get the clue from the last chapter, it was K. Rool because one of his songs form the DKC tv show was about his finest hour! anyways onto the moveset!**

* * *

 **K. ROOL GOES BANANA'S!**

 **Specials**

Neutral Special Blunderbuss- Krool takes out his blunderbuss the Blunderbuss will fire several different shots Kannonballs,Spiked Kannonballs :Kannonballs,These are plain round cannon balls that have a short range but pack a punch if they connect. Spiked Kannonballs: These cannonballs will do one of three things when fired they will either travel quickly in a straight line, bounce forward or whirl in a circle pattern forward,Clouds,One of Three different colored clouds can be shot forward as well these do no DMG but effect opponents who connect with them. a Blue Cloud will freeze opponents. a Purple Cloud will reverse Left and Right directional controls while Red Clouds will slow down will be a short time where must take out his Blunderbuss to fire, and a short time after he fires when he puts it away however that leaves him open to attack, throwing items into the blunderbuss will cause it to backfire dealing DMG to so be careful about when you fire the Blunderbuss.

Side Special Crown Throw- K. Rool takes the crown off his head and tosses it forward traveling through opponents. Holding down 'B' will cause K. Rool to slowly reel back gaining more power for his throw, allowing the crown to travel further.

Down Special Kersplat- K. Rool will hop up and down in place sending green shock waves flying outward from his impact- if used in the air K. Rool will produce larger shock waves that travel further when he lands. if "Down" is held and "B" is tapped, K. Rool can continue to send out shock waves.

Up Special Kopter- will take out his Heli-Pack and travel straight up, its hard to change the Heli-Packs course once activated- however if a player switches the direction pressed right after pressing "B", they can change teh direction K. Rool will travel. this will not do damage to foes and can be destroyed, causing to plummet to the ground

Final Smash- Kannonball Storm- King K. Rool jumps up and down three times then looks upward and laughs as cannon balls start raining down on the stage. The canons rain down left to right on the screen and deal massive DMG to anyone who touches the canons. K. Rool can freely move during this and won't be harmed by the canons. They fall randomly down onto the stage in different areas three at a time. A total of 12 cannonballs will fall onto the stage in the time of the final smash.

 **Alts and Costumes**

Alts: K. Rool - Koindozer Red - Kruncha Blue - Kudgel Black- Klump Pink - Kuff 'n' Klout Yellow- Snowmad White- Tiki Brown

Costumes: Kaptain K. Rool, Baron K. Roolenstein, Sluggers, King Krusha K. Rool Costume.

 **Entrances, Taunts, and Victory Poses**

Entrance - swirls in from the BG riding in his TNT Barrel from DK: Barrel Blast and crashes onto the stage having it explode on impact- completely charred shakes off the soot and enters fighting stance.

Taunt 1 – K. Rool takes off his crown and polishes it.

Taunt 2 – K. Rool throws his head back and laughs as he slaps his belly.

Taunt 3 – K. Rool jumps back and fourth on his feet huffing as he does.

Victory 1: Shoots two Cannon Balls then picks them up

Victory 2: Jumps forward multiple times, takes off his crown then begins laughing.

Victory 3: Jumps from the sky and smashes into the ground with fist then looks forward

 **Stage and Stage Music**

Stage Kauldron Krusie: Players start on the Gangplank Galleon sailing on the open sea. there are a couple platforms and a raised area on the ship. waters will eventually become choppy causing the ship to rock and tilt and eventually rocks cause the ship to shake violently and steer it off course. the Gangplank Galleon drifts into the side of crocodile Island scraping up against rocks as it goes- this trip sure is unsteady. Eventually the ship seems to hit a smooth path of water passing by rocks it sails into the mouth of a cave- the shape of the entrance resembling a Kremlings mouth. the ship picks up speed as it is caught in a current that drags it deep into the cave the deeper it goes the darker the stage gets then suddenly bubbling can be heard and the stage begins to get light again but this time in an eerie orange glow. is the water boiling? and then the ship is spit out of the tunnel crashing onto multiple jagged rocks welcome to Crocodile Cauldron an area bursting with volcanoes and magma players must escape the now burning and sinking ship to rocks that will eventually meet the same fate the screen scrolls slowly through this area making it a chore just to stay out of the magma- eventually the stage leads you to a shore out of the cave where you board the Galleon again. and so the stage repeats.

Stage Music:

Gangplank Galleon

Boss Theme - Donkey Kong Country 2

Welcome to Crocodile Isle

Kaptain K. Rool Theme

Irate Eight (Lockjaw's Saga)

Big Boss Blues ~ Battle - Donkey Kong Country 3

Pirate Panic

 **Trophies**

Trophies

1 - King K. Rool

2 - Blast-O-Matic (Final Smash)

3 - Kaptain K. Rool

4 - Baron K. Roolstein

5 - Kaos

6 - Gangplank Galleon

7 - Crocodile Island

8 - The Flying Krock

9 - King Krusha K. Rool

10 - K. Lumsy

11 - Kalypso

12 - Kass

13 - Kip

14 - Klump

15 - Klubba

16 - Kludge

17 - Krunch

18 - Krusha

19 - Kudgel

20 - Kremlings

 **Oneshot**

Donkey Kong was furious, someone stole his hoard AGAIN! But no one stole it from him in a long time, but now he and Diddy were on the hunt to find the thief. "(DK I think I smell them!)" Diddy said on his back he then pointed at a door"(There over there!)" He cheered "(Nice work little buddy! Let's go get that thief!) DK opened the door and much to he and Diddy's shock, A certain fat Croc was chowing down on bananas. "(K. ROOL!)" The primates said in a combination of and anger. "If you bumbling baboons are thinking about kicking me out like the last two times you will have no such luck, i'm part of this tournament now and you cannot make me leave the mansion." K. rool said as he ate another banana "(But wouldn't that make us be able to beat you up with not much consequences.)" Diddy said as he and Dk realized this as they got big grins on their face while Diddy shut the door and locked it while Dk cracked his knuckles "Oh Dear…" K. Rool whimpered as the apes closed in, and for the next 30 minutes all anyone could hear was punching and K. Rool's girlish screaming. However this is how things go when you steal Dk's bananas!

* * *

 **That's it for the king of krocs! once again please read and review, and next time it's king of indie games! (Well he's not a king, but he has appeared in alot of them)**


	3. Chapter 3: Shovel Knight Digs In!

**Welp, time for chapter three with the champion of pridemorr Shovel knight!**

* * *

 **SHOVEL KNIGHT DIGS IN!**

 **Specials**

Neutral Special Chaos Sphere: Shovel Knight uses the Chaos Sphere Relic. This Emerald-like sphere will fly forward arching downward- when it hits the ground it will rebound flying upward again- the Chaos Sphere will deal DMG to foes it touches and pass through them allowing it to strike multiple targets. only one Chaos Sphere can be on screen at a time. The Chaos Sphere will bounce off up to three times before vanishing otherwise, it will vanish once it has traveled off screen.

Side Special Dust Knuckle: Shovel Knight uses the Dust Knuckle Relic. These gauntlets appear much larger than Shovel Knight's hands but Shovel Knight seems to have control over them just fine. Shovel Knight will punch forward with them a short distance. if he connects the attack he can strike again with the Dust Knuckles dealing more DMG this attack can work as a good horizontal recover as long as Shovel Knight has someone or something to punch. this can be comboed for up to five punches!

Down Special War horn: Shovel Knight uses the War Horn Relic. This attack is a build up attack: the less its used teh more powerful it will be when used. Shovel Knight will take out the War Horn and blow it sending a powerful sound blast attack from the horn that expands from the horn outward- the range, speed and strength of this move depend entirely on amount of usage. this can barely DMG foes or it can send them flying.

Up Special Propeller Dagger: Shovel Knight uses the Propeller Dagger Relic. The Propeller Dagger allows Shovel Knight to "Fly". Holding the dagger upwards, the hilt will extend and spin acting as a propeller yanking Shovel Knight into the air blade first. players can control Shovel Knight a bit using the direction pad, however pressing slightly left or right will cause Shovel knight to travel 100% left or right and can never travel diagonally. the trip is somewhat short lived and shorter still if players change Shovel Knight's trajectory. Shovel Knight will deal DMG to foes he flies into.

Final Smash STRIKE THE EARTH!: Shovel Knight puts his shovel into the ground and starts swinging it upwards rapidly causing all sorts of gems, jewels and other treasures being thrust behind him and causing massive damage to anyone caught in the wave he finishes the move by launching a massive gem at the ground launching the opponents skyward.

 **Alts and Costumes**

Alts:Stalwart Plate - Final Guard - Toad Armor - Conjurer's Coat Purple- Ornate Plate (Even comes with sparkles!) - Mail of Momentum - Dynamo Mail -Dark Stalwart Plate

Costumes: Body swap, Baron Set

 **Entrances, Taunts, and Victory Poses**

 **ENTRANCE -** Shovel Knight will front flip onto the stage and hold his Shovel Blade high into the air looking proud. he then enters fighter stance.

 **Taunt 1 –** Shovel Knight spews a stream of rainbows similar to those made by the rainbow bridges

 **Taunt 2 –** He does a somewhat irritating laugh similar to the Black Knight's laugh.

 **Taunt 3 –** Shovel Knight holds up his Shovel Blade and says: "Prepare for justice!" spinning the Shovel Blade he strikes a pose and finishes: "Shovel Justice!" then re-enters fighter stance.

Victory 1: Shovel Knight drops from above using his down aerial then continuously pumps his shovel in the air.

Victory 2: Shovel Knight opens a chest and Digs up many gems and jewels and finishes when he gets a big pink gem

Victory 3: Shovel knight runs towards a falling shield knight and catches her.

 **Stage and Stage Music**

Plains of Passage:

The stage is based off the first stage of shovel knight but at random times a member of the order will drop in and the stage will change to what their stage is an what gimmicks they have (examples being Polar knights ice, Tinker knight convener belts and propeller knights wind.) The stage will return to normal after some time passes (The order can't be fought on this stage)

Music:

Plains of passage

The rival

All order level themes

ALCHEMY

The Final Note

All Order level themes (Specter)

Spin Ye Bottle

Fighting With All of Our Might

 **Trophies**

Trophies

1 - Shovel Knight

2 - Strike the Earth! (Final Smash)

3 - Shield Knight

4 - The Black Knight

5 - The Enchantress

6 - Specter Knight

7 - King Knight

8 - Treasure Knight

9 - Plauge Knight

10 - Mole Knight

11 - Polar Knight

12 - Tinker Knight

13 - Propeller Knight

14 - Reize

15 - Baz

16 - Phantom Striker

17 - Mr. Hat

18 - The Troupple King

19 - Chester

 **Assist Trophy**

Assist- Shield Knight: When summoned shield knight will appear alongside the player and either throw her shield or charge forward with it and she can even defend the player that summoned her and using her shield to block incoming attacks.

 **Oneshot**

Shovel and Shield were currently talking to 2 of the veteran smashers, Mario and Peach. "So you're not a princess?" Peach asked shield "Well actually, i'm just an adventurer that was trained with the shield!" Shield explained holding up her shield "Oh, so it's like my parasol, great for offense and defense!" Peach said pulling out her parasol. "It's amazing meeting all these heroes from different worlds." Shovel said talking to Mario "Yeah and what i've heard from you I think it would be-a-swell to see you join me on an adventure!" Shovel looked excited "How about a race your jumping against my pogo skills!" Mario got in a ready position "Well then you ready? Then let's-a-go!" the two then bounded off on their race while Peach and Shield looked at the sight "Boys." they said sighing.

* * *

 **Well that's it for shovel knight Please read and review and the next character I will reveal is one that uses paint.**


	4. Chapter 4:Adeline Paints the Battlefield

**Well time for the Painter and it's not the inkling! (Don't worry she will have her bio soon) Well this was an unexpected choice but with Adeleine and Elline they represent the dark matter trilogy (Which needs more representation) and the curse games. (Also They aren't the last Kirby characters don't worry!)**

* * *

 **ADELEINE AND ELLINE PAINT THE BATTLEFIELD!**

 **Specials**

Neutral Special Enemy Paint-Adeleine paints either an N-Z, Bronto Burt, or a Gordo using Elline The enemy then walks/flies around the stage, similar to Dedede's Waddle Dees. N-Z is the most common, medium speed, medium damage. Bronto Burt is the second most common, fast, least damage. Gordo is the least common, is the slowest,but deals the most damage

Side Special Paint Beam-Adeleine swings Elline, sending a beam of paint out in front of her. The color of the beam can vary but it does nothing different, unless she paints a rainbow, which is rare, but does more damage and knockback

Up Special Paint Loop- Elline paints Adeleine into a ball (Like in canvas curse) and paints a loop for her to roll up and launches her when she gets out of the loop she will turn back into her normal form, if Elline is hit, Adeleine will turn back into her normal form

Down B-Ice Dragon Adeleine Paints the Ice Dragon it stays on the stage for a short time and it shoots ice cubes. She can only have one on the stage at a time, and they will disappear either after a short time has passed, if they are attacked a lot, or if Adeleine decides to use the move again.

Final Smash-Kracko-A large easel appear and Adeleine quickly paints Kracko. Elline then paints Adeleine to her turn into Kracko (In rainbow curse that's how you change kirby's form) . You can then move Kraco around and attack. Pressing A makes her strike the ground below her center with lightning. Pressing B makes her stop moving and rain on the ground below her for about 2 seconds. The whole final smash lasts for about 15 seconds before Adeleine returns to normal.

 **Alts and Costumes**

Alts: Normal-Red-Blue-Yellow-Green-Bandana dee colors (her beret is blue and her clothes are orange)- No Color (Grey and white)- Rainbow-

 **Entrances, Taunts, and Victory Poses**

Entrance-an easel appears and a picture of her is drawn, she jumps out of it and the easel disappears.

Taunt 1-she sends a small amount of paint into the air, forming a random image before it disappears. Images are (Ribbon, Ripple Star, Zero Two, a crystal shard and an N-Z)

Taunt 2-Adeleine paints a rainbow above her head, then smiles as it disappears

Taunt 3 -she paints an apple that falls to the ground and disappears.

Victory Poses:

Victory 1-Holds a 1 above her head while a spotlight shines on her, like when she won a minigame in Kirby 64.

Victory 2-Tosses Elline up in the air casuing her to transform into her normal state, then both smile at the screen

Victory 3-Elline transforms into her normal state and paints Adeleine's face with purple paint, laughing at her while Adeleine wipes her face off (This was based off the prank enemy from kirby and the amazing mirror)

(In team battles if the team is mainly kirby characters they will do the kirby dance like in return to dreamland for their victory animation, in Adeleine's case both her and Elline do it, with Elline transforming from her paintbrush state to do so)

 **Stage and Stage Music**

Stage: Castle Lololo

This is a wider version of Lololo & Lalala's arena in Kirby Super Star/Kirby Super Star Ultra There are 3 levels that the players can fight on, occasionally Lololo & Lalala will come into the stage and push their boxes, Blue Boxes, and Gordos across the screen, the boxes can be smashed open for items while the blue boxes can be picked up and thrown.

Music:

Castle Lololo - Kirby's Blowout Blast

Above The Clouds - Kirby 64

Down The Mountain Stream - Kirby 64

Ice Cream Island - Sm4sh Remix

Lollipop Land 4 (Ghost Area) - Kirby Triple Deluxe

Lollipop Land 1 (Candy Area) - Kirby Triple Deluxe

(vs. Core Kabula) - Kirby: Planet Robobot

Trophys

1\. Adeleine

2\. Kracko (Final Smash)

3\. Elline

4\. Claycia

6\. Paintra

7\. Lololo & Lalala

8\. Dyana Blade

9\. Painted Enemies

10\. Dark Crafter

 **Oneshot**

Kirby, Dedede and Meta Knight were eating some cake on the porch of the mansion, well Kirby and Dedede were racing to eat the most cake, while meta knight was reading a book "There you guys are! About time I met you again!" A young female voice said, it was Adeline who just arrived at the mansion "Addie!" Kirby said hugging his friend he hasn't seen in a long time. "Nice to see ya again shortstop. Where were ya the last couple adventures?" Dedede asked his younger friend who answered "Oh, you know traveling the world seeing and painting some good sight's." Meta Knight got up from his book and shook her hand "Nice to meet one of the people that helped defeat dark matter."

"Thanks but then I played a support role but now with the help of a new friend!" Adeline let go of her paintbrush which turned into Elline "So these are your friends Kirby? They look different from what you told me about them." she said looking at Dedede and Meta knight "Ellie!" Kirby excitly said to one of his new friends but then he realized something "Ellie, where Claycia?" Elline answered with "Oh, she's fine but she's going to watch me in the tournament" Then Adeline looked around and asked Dedede "Hey aren't we missing someone?" She said noticing there was a person missing from their group "Oh, him? He's coming but he still has to pack his things." Dedede answered before a small sigh from the table, it was kirby who ate both his and Dedede's cake which made Dedede very angry "You pink pest! You ate my cake! I'M GONNA CLOBBER YA!" he started to chase kirby around trying to smash him with his hammer. "Hey guys, wait up!" Adeline said chasing after them. Leaving Meta Knight and Elline back at the table. "There's something familiar about this, but I can't my finger on it." He said returning to his book.

* * *

 **Well that's it for Adeline and Elline, next time i'm gonna show some new stages!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stages 1

**So Time for the stage ideas and for these i'm basing them off each of the newcomers for each game in this case smash 64.**

 **Also about requests Show me them and I might consider them**

* * *

 **Super Bell Hill**

The stage transitions from one location to the next. It first starts off in the first area of Super Bell Hill which features three tiers; the first tier leads to steps to a second tier and the third tier is a hill. This portion as walk off blast lines. Frogs appear and smashing them causes them to release healing Food. After some time, a clear pipe appears and a sign indicates the players must get into the clear pipe. The screen then begins to scroll to the right; effectively pushing players into the clear warp pipe. It then brings players to a high wall overlooking Super Bell Hill. This portion has ledges and the wall has portions that vary in can be seen flying in the air and an occasional Bullet Bill flies past; dealing damage. A warp pipe and warning appears again and brings players down to the next section. The next section features parts of the stage separated by a clear warp pipe. You can jump into the clear warp pipe to transfer between the two or walk on it though it will sometimes be slippery thus leading to players falling off it. After some time, the clear warp pipe appears and will take players to a bridge littered with wooden boxes that can be broken. There is also a second tier under the bridge that has floating platforms that move up and down. The wooden boxes can be broken for damage or picked up and thrown. The next transition then takes the players, via clear warp pipe, to the last portion that features, again, walk off blast lines. The stage itself 4 tiers since in the middle there are block steps that lead to the goal pole. There are also some trees there. After some time, the stage loops back.

Music

Super Bell Hill

Double Cherry Pass

Piranha Creeper Creek

Hisstocrat Battle

Puzzle Plank Galaxy

Main Theme (Super Mario 64)

Super Mario Bros. Medley

Dinosaur Land Athletic Theme (SMW)

Switch Scramble Circus

Super Mario Bros. 3 Medley

Overworld Jazz Medley

 **Sunset Shore**

The stage is fought on the beach with the foreground and the players cast into shadows. The only visible indication of who a player is by a selected garment or accessory that is colored such as Mario's hat or Peach's crown. On occasion, Tikis will come onto the stage and will attack opponents. The stage is a single long plane and has walk off blast lines.

Music:

Sunset Shore

Stormy Shore

Kongo Jungle

Jungle Level Jazz Theme

Donkey Kong Opening (Donkey Kong)

Donkey Kong Country Returns (Vocals)

Salty Sea (Barrel Blast)

DK Jungle Sunset (Barrel Blast)

Sweet Paradise (Jungle Beat)

La Razza Canal (Sunny) (Wave Racers: Blue Storm)

K. Rool/Ship Deck 2

Busted Bayou

 **Hyrule Field**

The stage is a touring type stage where it travels around the locations of Hyrule Field. It first starts off overlooking the entirety of it with the locations in full view. The stage then descends down and lands on a grassy plain with horses running in the background and sets the players down. It is a wide expanse and has walk off blast lines. The nature of this portion is very quiet and peaceful. After sometime, it picks the players up and transports them through some woods till it gets to a pair of standing stones and sets them down. There are no side blast lines but rather, only upwards. From the rocks, Moblins fires arrows down upon the players and come up from the background to attack. They can be dispatched by attacks. After some time, they vanish and the stage picks them up and vaults high into the air and sets the players down on a cliff with a wooden platform and a ladder. It is rather high so players can't jump to it but they can climb up. The platform has ledges as down as a floating platform to the left but the cliffs edges cannot be grabbed and just slopes downwards. The final area is a sandy, rocky area at night featuring a roaring campfire, with food cooking over it. Touching this fire will cause fire damage, but a water attack, such as Mario's F.L.U.D.D., can put it out. The now-cooked food can be eaten to heal damage. The stage then loops back.

Overworld (The Legend of Zelda)

Overworld (Ocarina of Time)

Kakariko Village

Lorule Field

Ballad of the Goddess

Zelda's Lullaby

Fairy's Spring

Stage Select (Hyrule Warriors)

Full Steam Ahead

Dodongo Boss Battle

Gerudo Valley Remix

Gerudo Valley (Original)

Hyrule Field (Hyrule Warriors)

 **Yoshi's Cookie**

Yoshi's Cookie is a stage where the only KO'able area is the top of the jar. Mario and Yoshi throw cookies into the jar which can damage players as they fall down. They are capable of spiking or launching players vertically. This stage is designed to gain the highest amount of damage possible due to the cookies and trap-like design. As the cookies are stacked, it will push players slightly above and once it reaches the top, it resets and erases all of the cookies. If a row has all of the same cookie, they vanish causing the cookies to be lowered. Due to this, the stage is ever changing and there isn't a set terrain.

Music:

Action Type A (Yoshi's Cookie)

Action Type B (Yoshi's Cookie)

Main Theme (Yoshi's Cookie)

Opening/Aim Set

Hot Chocolate Cave/Ghost Mansion

Baby Mario & Yoshi Court (Mario Tennis 64)

Yoob's Belly

Mini-Boss

Title Screen (YT&G)

Yoshi's Village (Mario & Luigi Partners in Time)

Big Boss

 **Biosphere**

The stage is set on two bridges with earthen portions of the stage that end in ledges. There are also two floating platforms in the air. The background consists of the Biosphere's environment with creatures roaming about in the background. Kihunters will sometimes attack players though the main hazard is the King Kihunter who will rise up and send various Kihunters to attack the players. In the background, there is an Holographic Generator in the background and will sometimes switch on, causing platforms to appear but they are purely cosmetic and will vanish when touched and then reappear.

Music:

Biosphere

Jungle Theme

King Kihunter

Theme Title (Metroid)

Queen Metroid/Phantoon Battle Theme (Other M)

Final Mission Resolve

Brug Mass Battle Theme 2

Planet Tallon IV (MP)

Metroid Fusion: Sector 6

SR388 Theme (Metroid II)

Plant Overgrowth Area

Sector 1

Metroid Prime: Chapel of the Elders

 **Corneria**

The stage is rather simple in design. It features a polygonal platform that races across the Corneria landscape. Several triangular ships will fly past and fire upon players. After some duration of time, the boss of the stage will appear and begin firing lasers at the players. It will then leave and return several times before the stage goes back into a loop.

Music:

Corneria (Brawl)

Original Corneria

Corneria (Melee)

Boss Meteor

Macbeth

Stage Bolse (Star Fox 64)

Attack on Corneria (Star Fox 2)

The Skilful Flight of Falco

Katina Theme

Andross Theme

Dragon Rock

 **Super Star**

The stage transitions between various sub-games found in Kirby Super Star Ultra:

Spring Breeze: Basically Whispy Woods

Helper to Hero: A stage with walk off platforms and a canopy that can be jumped onto overhead. Kirby on the Draw: Players fight on a platform and must avoid gun shots fired upon them from an unseen assailiant.

Snack Track: Players must battle it out on a conveyor belt that goes downward by jumping on various food. On the bottom of robotic Kirby's that can OHKO players by eating them.

True Arena: The arena has walk off blast lines and pits players against Marx

Music

Dreamland

Vs Masked Dedede

Heavy Lobster

Fearsome Foe

The Great Cave Offensive

Butter Building Ver. 2

Legendary Air Ride

Bubbly Clouds

 **Battle revolution**

This stage has nine distinct coliseums that can be fought on in which three are fought on per match. The stage will transition between the three types at intervals. here are the list of coliseums and the nature of each one: Gateway: This is the default one and appears the most. Features a dark sky with skyscrapers and neon lights lighting up the side. The stage has a flat layout to it without much variation. It has two vertically moving platforms. The three Pokemon that appear here are: Mudkip Spinda Ampharos Main Street: It features a more urban and light atmosphere. It has Pokemon balloons that players can bounce off from floating along the top of the Pokemon that appear here are: Pachirisu (balloon) Bidoof (balloon) Clefairy (balloon) Luvdisc Bonsly Butterfree Waterfall: It features ruin-like structures and cascading waterfalls. The stage has puddles of water that can lessen traction. There is a ruined structure that has three levels that can be used as a platform. The Pokemon that appear here are: Poliwhirl Barbarnacle Corsola Crystal: It appears to be ;located in a crystalline cavern. The stage itself has rocky formation that can be broken apart and indestructible crystal obstacles. The Pokemon that appear here are: Onix Nosepass Tyrunt Sunny Park: It appears to be in a natural park with sunshine and manicured grass. The stage itself is covered in grass and has a few shrubberies and a tree that can be stood on. The background has a Ferris Wheel that can be jumped on and rode on. The Pokemon that appear here are: Cherrim Delacitty Pansage Courtyard: This stage appears to be haunted with a purple mist rolling about set amidst a thunder storm. There is a abandoned house in the background which has two levels that can be stood upon. The Pokemon that appear here are: Gligar Golbat Duskull Magma: The stage is set inside a volcano. The stage itself is fairly flat but players cannot get a bottom KO as there is lava. There is a second level long platform that appears to be made of lava rock floating as well. Pokemon that appear here are: Sandslash Rapidash Heatmor Sunset: The stage is set of a cliff overlooking the ocean and a unset. It is rather plain in terms of design but it has a rocky arch int he background that can be used as a second platform. Pokemon that appear here are: Roselia Mincinno Braviary Stargazer: The stage has an alien, cosmic appearance to it. It has two towers in the center that flash with lights and shine lights into the starry sky. Players can jump onto it's two tier platforms. Pokemon that appear here are: Rotom Altaria Meowstic.

Music:

Battle Royale Theme

Axle Town

Pokemon Center

Blue Field (Catch 'Em & Evolution Mode)

Mysterious World (Gates to Infinity)

Vs Final Boss Battle (Gates to Infinity)

Route 10

Battle! Team Flare

Poke Floats

Lumiose city

 **Fire Field**

The stage appears much like Mute City from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS though set in Fire Field. On occasion, fire will shoot out and damage players as they go past. Falling into lava also does damage. The racers sometimes change but there will be two to three racers at a time.

Music:

Fire Field

Brain Cleaner

Crater Land

Bianca City

Dream Chaser

Devil7s Call Your Heart Out

Shotgun Kiss

Red Canyon

 **Luigi's Mansion 2**

The stage first appears as Gloomy Manor but highly resembles the traditional Luigi's Mansion from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. After some time, it will change to Haunted Towers which has a more natural feeling. The next transition is Old Clockworks which has various gears, clocks, and sand in it. The third transition is Secret Mine which features snow and ice within the mansion. The final transition is Treacherous Mansion which has a museum theme and various ghosts flying about.

Music:

Luigi's Mansion Series Medley

Old Clockwork Mansion

Hostile Intrusion

Level Theme (Holy Magic Century)

snes ghost valley 2

Boo Lake

 **Saturn Valley**

Saturn Valley consists of a grassy plain with an elevated plateau near the left side of the stage and a floating platform on the right side. There are two houses, one on the far right of the stage, and the other on top of the plateau. In addition, several Mr. Saturns will wander around the stage and can be used as throwing items. There is a ladder leading off the plateau, but it is merely part of the foreground and can not be used.

Music:

Hi Hi Hi

Smiles and tears

Pollyana

Battle medley

Fourside

Mother 1 music

 **Pokemon Snap**

Poke Snap occurs on a flat stage that is built into the ZERO-ONE. It will go about the track while Todd takes pictures of various Pokemon as well as the fighters. The stage will go through four phases which includes four areas. After each phase, there is a transformation animation which shows the pictures Todd took in small form. Here are the four phases: Beach: The ZERO-ONE moves along the track along sandy beaches and the ocean shore. It will enter into a rockey area and then transport itself to the next location. Lapras Butterfree Kangaskhan Pidgey Doduo Tunnel: The ZERO-ONE is transported into the tunnel and progresses through the...well..the tunnel. It will come upon the Power Station which will kick out and hum out electricity which causes the ZERO-ONE to go to the next phase. Zubat Dugtrio Magnemite Electabuzz Haunter River: The ZERO-ONE that is transported to the River which causes it to float along lazily. Falling into the river initiates the drowning animation. Once it goes down a slight rapids, it phases into the last one section. Poliwag Slowpoke Bulbasaur Metapod Cloyster Cave: The ZERO-ONE that begins to fly and will navigate an icy cave. It will fly through stalagmites which can push players away and as well through a waterfall. Once past that, it loops back. Grimer Muk Victreebel Jynx Koffing

Music:

Beach

Cave

Rainbow

Title Screen

River

* * *

 **Alright the first stage chapter is done now onto the next character is the one you thought was going to be in chapter 4.**


	6. Chapter 6: INKLING SPLATS DOWN!

Sorry for no no one shot this time, I couldn't really think of an idea for this one, so don't expect every chapter to have a oneshot, but most of them will that I can promise, anyways on to the reviews:

For Anon: For idea of young link yes that's what I was thinking for him as for the others can't say anything yet.

Now for chapter 6 and with the next character with one of the newest nintendo characters the INKLING!

Neutral Special Splashshooter: Inkling fires Ink from the Splashooter. Does good damage and pushes opponents back. Covers ground much slower but fires pretty fast and consumes less Ink from the ink gauge. 24 shots before Ink gauge needs to be fully recharged.

Side Special Splat Bomb: Inkling will toss a Splat Bomb forward these Splat Bombs will bounce once then expand until they explode coating an entire area in ink (which works the same as the ink made by the splattershot) the initial explosion of the Splat Bomb and the particles that are airborne will cause DMG but once the ink has settled on the platforms it will not deal DMG. Each Splat Bomb will consume a good chunk of Ink.

Down Special Ink Dive: Inkling will transform into its squid form and flop around, moving incredibly slow and jumping pathetically- unless of course Inkling is in its ink- this is where Inkling is at its fastest- swimming through ink Inkling can close the distance between it and its foe or it can retreat if things get too messy. double tap jump to revert to Inklings humanoid form. this deals no DMG to foes. Inkling can use this ability to re-fill their Ink gauge- the gauge will refill pretty quickly.

Up Special Squid Jump: Inkling will revert to its squid form and blast into the air causing a small ink explosion where it takes off from- it's body will deal DMG to foes it strikes during its travels. Inkling will gain great vertical distance then begin a rather fast descent in an arch like trajectory. if Inkling lands on a platform it wall create another small ink explosion. these ink explosions will splat ink along the surrounding area- this ink again works the same as explained in the description of the splattershot. This move can be charged to gain more recovery / distance.

Final Smash Inkstrike: Inkling presses a button which fires a super weapon that creates a huge ink tornado on the stage. It has the ability to suck in opponents, deal multiple hits, and then finally launches the opponents at the end. The Inkling can slightly control where the Ink Tornado will travel to by tilting the control stick side to side.

Alts: Blackbelly Orange (Girl) -Bluefin Blue (Boy) -Kelp Green (Girl) -Walleye Yellow (Boy) -Urchin Purple (Girl) -Mackerel Cyan (Boy) -Shrimp Pink (Girl) -Inkopolis Black (Boy)

Costume: Hero outfit, Amiibo Costumes ( Samurai, School girl,), Octoling

Entrance: A puddle of ink sits on the stage- on this puddle is the inkling- in squid form- suddenly it stands up taking on a humanoid form-it shakes off the ink its body is covered in revealing its human appearance. Inkling enters fighter stance.

Taunt 1: Inkling cocks her gun, grins, and points it at the player.

Taunt 2:Inkling transforms into Squid form and motions the player to "come here" with a tentacle. Taunt 3: Inkling twirls around while slightly spraying ink (has no affect on game play).

Victory 1: Inkling holds up her gun and does a thumbs down to the camera.

Victory 2: Inkling transforms into Squid form and jumps around the area.

Victory 3: Inkling smirks and fires a volley of shots into the camera.

Stage: Turf War

The stage consists of randomized arras that can be played in. The areas are randomized per match and will not change. Each area has a different stage layout but, relatively, remain the same. Saltspray Rig: This stage is set over the seas on an oil rig. There is a main metallic platform in the center that serves as the basis of the stage. There are two metallic beams located on either side of the stage that leads to higher tower platforms. Much like the other Turf War variants, Ink will occasionally come and pelt players with deals slight damage. In the background, other Inklings do battle against each other. Arowana Mall: The outlet mall is fought on a single balcony facing the store front. You can see the fight rage on in the glass reflection. The top of the store serves as a second level with several gaps in between the stores. There are various stand up signs and store signs on this stage that can be destroyed. Much like the other Turf War variants, Ink will occasionally come and pelt players with deals slight damage. In the background, other Inklings do battle against each other. Urchin Underpass: The stage consists of a single meta; grating that serves as the main platform. The grating is connected to a concrete downward slope that connects to a second portion that has a wall that can be used as a platform. In addition, there lies a second platform that occasionally will come in via crane which is lowered slightly above the main platform to the left. Much like the other Turf War variants, Ink will occasionally come and pelt players with deals slight damage. In the background, other Inklings do battle against each other.

Music: Splatoon Main Theme

One-Man Splatoon

Main Theme "Cool Kids" Remix

Discipline (Sin and Punishment 2)

Trophys:

1 - Inkling

2 - Inkstrike (Final Smash)

3 - Cap'n Cuttlefish

4 - Judd

5 - Jellyfish

6 - Annie & Moe

7 - Crusty Sean

8 - Jelonzo

9 - Sheldon

10 - Spyke

11 - Callie & Marie

12 - Octarians

13 - Octoling

14 - DJ Octavio

15 - Zapfish

16 - Great Zapfish

So that's it for the inkling! Please review and next time it'll be a "Rare" opportunity to see these two characters make it in!


End file.
